


Give and Take

by LittleMissJD



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Control, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Ghouls, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissJD/pseuds/LittleMissJD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor was last person Edward Deegan expected to come knocking on his day off, even more surprised when she brings an unexpected guest. Luckily he had a perfect job in mind for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Edward’s soft groans echoed through the seemingly empty Cabot house, finally getting a moment to himself while the family was away. Head leaned back; eyes clenched shut lost in his imagination with a firm grip around his cock. His pace was steady savoring every stroke with his legs spread wide on the couch wearing nothing more than an under shirt and slacks half hazardly opened.

  
The sound of the intercom buzzing was the last thing he wanted to hear. His head shot up with a grumble mixed with curses under his breath.

  
“Gotta be fucking kidding me.” He sighed with an aggravated tone.

  
Hastily zipping up, palming his throbbing erection against his thigh pacing himself over to the intercom.

  
“What you want?” He growled in an annoyed tone this had better be worth it to interrupt him, but the voice that greeted him he certainly wasn’t expecting.

  
“Edward! Did ya miss me? Come on open up!” Cheerful as ever, Sole was happy to find someone home. His demeanor changed from annoyed to surprised, a small smile crossed those ruined lips. This might be interesting after all. He took deep breathes to calm himself down, shifting himself to hide his noticeable bulge in the folds of his pants as he opened the door.

  
“Well now, I didn’t expect to see you so soon Sole.” He greeted her only to be met with a pair of disapproving blue eyes narrowing at him belonging to the 6’ ghoul hovering just behind her. Tension set in almost immediately between the two, no words spoken just a hard glare eyeing each other up. If Charon had nostrils they’d be flaring, wisps of smoke trailing out from the cigarette dangling at his lip.

  
“So – uhh you guys gonna kiss or what?” Sole scoffed at their intimate staring contest, enticing an annoyed grumble from Charon as he caught up with her in the house. Edward was so distracted by the massive ghoul she walked right past him.

  
“Still a smart ass huh?” Edward teases, closing the door. “Looking for more jobs I presume?”

  
“Is it that obvious, Edward?” She chuckles, setting down her stuff on the floor. “I could use the extra caps, got anything for me?”

  
Oh he had something for her all right; those ghoulish eyes furtively looked that sweet body up and down. They certainly didn’t make them like they used too, voluptuous curves in all the right places she could have any man begging at her feet. He wanted to feel that soft skin between his fingers, show her just how badly he wanted to feel her tightening around his cock.

  
“ ‘Fraid not, I could radio Jack to see if he needs anything.”

  
“He’s not here?” She asked inquisitively in that soft, sultry voice he loved so much.

  
“Nah, he’s at Parson’s. I’m holding down the fort here.”

  
He looks at Charon then back at her. “Who’s the brute? New boyfriend?”

  
“Heh – you jealous?” She scoffs with a cheeky grin, leaning on him like the flirt she is. “This is Charon, my bodyguard.”

  
Charon merely grumbles.

  
“Not much of a talker this one – Bodyguard huh? Hard to think a capable woman such as yourself would need one.” Edward chuckled growing bolder with every word, a strong arm curled around her waist.

  
Charon growls more, leaning up against the wall with arms crossed in an irritated manner.

  
“It’s complicated; he’s obligated by a contract I purchased to ‘obey my command’ but we’ve became….close.” She hesitated on those words; Edward caught it quickly nuzzling in close.

  
“You don’t say? So he does what you tell him? ”

  
“Yes, he’s very loyal to me.”

  
“I’m sure he’s protective of you, am I right Charon?”

  
Charon’s eyes narrowed at Edward. “Yes.”

  
“I want to see that contract.”

  
“You’re gonna have to come and get it.”

  
Edward wrapped his arms around her waist taking in her scent, his lips rested next to her ear whispering so Charon couldn’t hear. “You know – I don’t think I ever gave you a proper thank you for helping out this family.”

  
“Oh come on now – no need…..” She paused as his face was closing in on hers. “….for that.” He kisses her deeply, Charon watches silently chewing at his lip.

  
“You’re so beautiful, it drives me wild.” Pauses giving her hip a squeeze, kissing her neck. “I might have a job for you…” Her breaths grow short, blushing madly but she couldn’t deny the way she felt about him. Her knees went weak. “Interested?”

  
“Yes.” She moaned, giving into those impure thoughts.

  
“Alright, but Charon has do you what I tell him.”

  
She nods; looking back at Charon who was getting bothered with all the whispering. He didn’t like other men touching her, but she seemed to be enjoying it so unless something was said he would continue to watch angrily, sucking his coarse breath through his teeth pursing his lips to a sneer.

  
“Charon…” His eyes lit up momentarily. “Edward holds you contract tonight.”

  
“…. as you wish.” Charon simply nodded, looking to Edward waiting for him to say something, but he was too busy teasing her hungrily biting and nipping at her neck. Briefly shaking his head in disapproval, his envy bled through his expression.

  
“Take a seat, Charon.” Edward pointed to the couch. “Eyes on her, don’t look away.” Charon sat down, his gaze never left her as Edward kissed her, removing her armor and clothes throwing them to the floor. Ripping her shirt away, nearly tearing her bra off stifling a groan caressing her supple skin, flicking his tongue around her pert nipple before sliding it between his teeth. She embraced him, nails tearing down his back moaning into his ear as she pressed herself against him, teasing his aching cock.

“Atta girl, ….” He growled. “…on your knees.”

  
He fisted her hair pushing her to the floor, his gaze was unflinching.

  
“Well go on, don’t be shy.” He removed his shirt, as she undid his belt revealing well built figure, she freed his trapped erection not as long as Charons, but still a thick ghoulish dick. She licks the head, gripping the base. Edward growls again roughly grabbing her hair pushing her further. Charon’s gaze never left her feeling his arousal starting to heat up inside himself watching intensely, sweating.

  
“That’s it…..now open up more so I fuck that pretty little mouth.” Edward growled fisting her hair roughly nearly making her choke pushing every inch into that willing mouth. Every little sound vibrated off her tongue enticing a guttural groan as he picked up the pace. Deep breaths kept Charon calm for now despite his aching erection pressing noticeably along his thigh, those long fingers fisted against the fabric. A soft sigh leaves those ruined lips at just the thought of sliding into her, craving that sensation while sharing her with another man….no…ghoul. Just the thought alone drove him wild, those blue eyes fixated on her swallowing another ghoul’s cock. He’s seen a lot through the years but this was by far the sexiest thing he’s witnessed in a long time. Those wet lips pursed open with every thrust, her pleading whimpers muffled with every short breath sent tingles through his very being eliciting a deep groan.

  
That groan did not go unnoticed, Edward’s eyes shot up holding firm to Charon’s.

  
“Enjoying yourself?” He teases Charon, his grasp on her hair tightened keeping a steady pace.

  
“….y-yes.” Charon swallowed past his dry throat, if he had hair on the back of his neck he’d swear it would be standing right now seeing that glint of desire in Edward’s eyes.

  
Edward let out a moan, cursing under his breath as her tongue swirled around the tip lavishing every inch of him. That familiar warm feeling of relief began to buildup, his body tensed up growing closer to his peak.

  
“Fuck…”

  
No, not yet.

  
Without warning he yanked her to her feet, those rough lips hungry at her neck pulling her in close. His calloused hands playfully tease her, tugging at her pants. “You want it, don’t you?” Fingers slowly unbutton her pants little by little. “Tell me how badly you want me.”

  
“Y-Yes.”

  
“Yes what? Speak up!”

  
“Yes Edward! I need you…..”

  
“Heh – louder.”

  
“Please!! Please Daddy!”

  
A slip of the tongue, but Edward was immediately baffled by what he just heard.

  
Completely caught off guard, he raised a brow at her. “What did you just call me?” Quite overwhelmed with embarrassment she gave no answer. A slow smile built up on those wicked lips, gently grasping her face to meet his gaze.

  
“Go on now….you can call me….Daddy.” He purred in that rough tone, brushing his lips against her cheek.

  
Her racing heart drummed in her throat, managing to choke out some form of the word ‘Daddy’ but she could hardly speak due to the amount of excitement rushing through her.

  
She ended up on the couch, on her knees only a few inches away from a frustrated Charon on the verge of going feral. Edward sauntered off to the side of the room taking something from the drawer, peering over his shoulder at Charon.

  
“Alright Charon, don’t go easy on her.”

  
Charon wasted no time pulling her onto his lap, hastily tugging at those pants until they were dangling at her ankle. His face engulfed hers kissing her hungrily, to him she tasted as sweet as honey. She instinctively draped her arms around the back of his neck pressing against him harder, he let loose a guttural groan breaking the kiss from the pressure of her sliding against his concealed hardness.

  
She arched her hips further, gasping as he thrusted forward. “Please don’t stop, Charon.”

  
He had no intention of stopping, tracing his fingers along her panties slipping them to the side mumbling curses at how wet she was. Sitting there watching was torture; he almost couldn’t handle how great it felt finally feeling that supple smooth skin pressed against him. No matter how many times he fucked her, it seemed to only get better.

  
“You must have loved it – hmm?” He questions roughly, his mouth trailing down her neck.

  
“….loved choking on Edward’s cock – didn’t you?”

  
She rolled her hips, squirming at the sound of his voice barely able to respond.

“Y-Yes….” She confessed working diligently at his belt before finally freeing his throbbing cock. She mewled at the sight; she swore it got bigger if that’s even possible. His hands were rough at her hips guiding her to the perfect angle to line himself up, nipping ravenously from her neck to breast his tongue circling her nipple.  
Nothing could compare to the carnal pleasure of that first thrust bottoming out into her, his deep groans in unison with her moans the two of them were a hot mess. It was only the sound of a gun clicking into his ear that snapped Charon out of his euphoric stupor, almost forgetting completely about Edward watching their voyeuristic show on his couch.

  
The gun came to rest on Charon’s cheek, curious fingers trailing his hair from behind him. “Come on now, fuck her like you mean it.” Edward wanted to hear all the sweet noises Charon could bring out of her.

  
His pace quickened, harder, faster pulling her hips down, before she could even cry out Charon caught her neck squeezing hard. The sudden loss of breath intensified every nerve in her body, gasping between every struggled breath.

  
"She can scream louder, lets hear it." Edward growls, lazily stroking himself.

  
Charon digs further into her hips, every thrust growing more aggressive filling her completely. Nothing but cries and shrills echoed in the Cabot house, moaning on every breath she took. Sounds both ghouls came to love enticing out of her.

  
“You love it when he fucks you, don’t you Sole?”

  
“…Ahh! Fuck….y-yesss…” she whimpered, bringing a smug grin to both ghouls’ faces.

  
The barrel of the gun lightly tapped Charon’s face, tracing delicately along his lips. “Charon, stop.”

  
Sole nearly lost it when his thrusting ceased, rolling her hips against him desperately. “Please…don’t stop…”

  
“You don’t come until I say….” Edward ignored her pleas, those dark eyes focused on Charon now. Picking up Charon’s chin in order to look at him dead in the eyes, sinking the tip of the barrel into his mouth swirling it around his willing mouth. “You’re gonna let me come in that sweet mouth of yours….”

  
That demand aroused Charon more than he thought it would, just imagining that cock sliding down his throat made him sweat. His eager tongue swirled around the tip, tasting the cold metal with a hint of gunpowder.

  
The sound Charon made was somewhere between a growl and a purr that vibrated against the gun, he wasn’t used to all this attention at once there’s no way he was going to last long.

  
“Keep fucking her.” Edward’s demanding voice nearly made him go feral. “….and keep that mouth open.”

  
Her back arched, clawing at Charon’s shoulders as he continued his fast, rough pace. God she was so fucking tight, he could barely stand it his mouth hung ajar patiently waiting for Edward. He gripped the back of Charon’s head, listening to his keen groan in response.

  
“Heh – sounds like you really enjoy this.” He whispers, replacing himself with the gun pushing past those wet, ruined lips nearly choking Charon. His pace is slow and deliberate, savoring every sweet thrust.

  
Charon’s bucking grew more erratic and clumsy with Edward distracting him, still just as pleasing especially watching him wrap his tongue around another ghoul.

  
“Make her scream…” Edward moaned, his grip on Charon grew tighter. “….make her come nice and hard.”

  
Keeping one hand steady at her hip the other traced down, rough fingers curling at her wet clit. Her moans grew louder, writhing ontop of him with every motion and having an audience made it all the better. Both heavily focused on her, Charon mercilessly fucking her she didn’t even realize she was screaming being so wound up by these two. Her orgasm came over her like a sweet surprise, fast and overwhelming her head thrown back yelling some mix of their names and curses to the ceiling.  
Edward bit his lip so hard it nearly bled; watching her squirm ontop of Charon was simply mouthwatering. “Fuck….you sound like a goddamn angel.”

  
Charon couldn’t hold back, with his mouth full and forced open allowing every muffled groan and whimper to escape feeling her tighten around him was all he needed to push him over the edge. His thrusts became deeper and more erratic, bottoming out with that final push emptying himself inside her. His ragged cries and groans around Edward were flutters of pleasure, but Charon grew more aggressive pushing himself further and further. Charon’s face pressed firmly against his groin, taking every inch down without even flinching.

  
Such willingness, Charon even surpassed Sole, his tongue, those lips just begged for Edward to fill them. My God what else what he capable of? Edward bucked his hips involuntarily, worried for a fleeting second that he may go feral. His words inaudible groans at this point, he tensed eyes clenched shut with a shudder shooting through his body. His hands tightened in Charon’s hair with a deep moan, filling that sweet mouth of his. Charon couldn’t help but whimper, finally feeling him erupt between his lips hungrily lapping it up, a few spurts oozing past his lips as Edward retreated.

  
“Look at the mess he made, please allow me.” Sole eagerly offered, catching anything that escaped Charon’s mouth licking up his chin with a grin. Charon claimed her mouth aggressively, his tongue pushing between those sweet lips sharing the taste of Edward that still lingered.

  
“We should do this again sometime.” Edward chuckled with a lit cigarette dangling between his lips, taking a seat next to them.

  
He gives her ass a firm smack. “….except next time Daddy’s gonna to make you scream.”


End file.
